Giving Up
by AngelsAmongUs
Summary: I wasn't sure how I got here, or why I was getting ready to end my life, but could Shane Gray really save me once again?
1. Chapter 1

Giving Up

My hand was shaking with the knife in my hand, why was I even put on this world? To suffer? It was useless, no matter what I did and no matter how hard I tried I was just never good enough, I'm finally so sick of it that I can't take anymore.

Lowering it to my wrist the tears began silently streaming down my cheeks, then the door flung open. Banging against the back door I looked up, he was standing there frozen with shock. The man of my dreams, the object of my dreams for the past five years, and the love of my life. I wasn't sure what to do, all I could do was stare at the dead look in his eyes. He fell to his knees in front of me.

"L…Leah?"

I bit my lip and looked at him wordlessly. Taking the knife from my shaking hand he threw it into the bathtub. I leaned my head back against the wall.

"Talk to me."

I shook my head no and began looking at the cold tile floor, I couldn't stand the pained look in his eyes. It was silent then I heard sniffling, lifting my head I looked at his face. He was crying, I had never seen him cry. I'd seen him scream, and hit walls but I have never seen him cry, I never thought I would see this.

I lifted my hand slowly to touch his cheek, when my fingertips touched his soft delicate skin he turned his face away, as if I had burned him. Opening his mouth repeatedly he finally whispered

"After everything we've been through, after all the troubles we've had to get past. Your going to give up on us after one measly fight? How could you even think of doing this, let alone try it?" He was holding my wrists with pleading eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: There will be more chapters to this, I just don't update until the weekends or until I get a review. If you read it, and if you can, please review. Positive or negative feedback is always nice. Thanks.

--------------------

I didn't know what to say, or what to do. There was nothing to be said. He had laid it all on pretty thick, making me feel guilty. It's not my fault I'm weak, he knows that I'm at my end but yet he still yelled at me.

I looked at the floor and refused to say anything, then i felt his arms grabbing me. He carried me to the bed, he made it look so easy even though I knew that it really wasn't. Curling up into a ball on the warm matress I still didn't speak. I felt his body lay down behind mine.

He whispered, in a voice so quiet that it almost wasn't there "I'm sorry."

It was two simple words, that people say every day. Words that seem to have lost their meaning in society but when they left his warm lips they were sincere and true, he really was sorry.

I turned around and laid against his body and he wrapped his arms around me. I was safe. Opening my mouth I responded "I'm. Sorry. That I ever tried this. It's just. You yelled." I looked up in time to see him shake his head.

"When people argue, they tend to yell Leah." I bit my lip and said "I just, hate when you yell. Your the one thing in this life that keeps me going sometimes and when you yell I feel like I've failed you."

He pressed his warm lips against my forehead and he whispered "You will never fail me. I love you with all of my heart and soul, it was a stupid fight. A really stupid fight, I have to listen to my record company, and your tired of being hidden. If you work with me we can find a way to work this out, but I'm just really stressed out right now with the new tour starting and the recording and writing music. Things are so thin that I don't know which way is up and which way is down."

Again, I was at a loss for words. I lifted my fingers and ran the tips over his cheeks and put my lips against his. Pulling back I whispered "I'm willing to try if you are."


	3. Chapter 3

I looked into his chocolate brown eyes, so many people don't like brown eyes. They say blue are sexier, deeper, I think they're wrong, because when I look into his eyes. I get lost within them. I felt like I was truly looking at love, his eyes were a definition of love. They were him in every sense. They shined humor, happiness, and secrets. He had so many secrets, some of them I had yet to learn but one day I would know.

He was biting his lip, waiting for me to finish. I smiled and put my lips against his again. They were so soft and warm, it was unlike any kiss I've ever had. I always got lost with in it. My fingers were tangled within his dark hair as the kiss became more passionate.

His tongue ran across my lower lip and I opened my mouth slightly allowing him the entrance he had been begging for. We tangled tongues and he moaned into the kiss. I pulled back, and he followed my lead, reluctantly.

When I looked at him, his eyes weren't so pure anymore, they were full of lust. A lust for me. A shiver went down my spine and I shook my head no. He sighed, it was a common response. We both knew we had to wait, but the urge was there, so much worse than with anyone either of us had been with before.

I laid my head on his chest and began thinking of what had happened. I shivered as the memory began to pour through my mind.

"_I'm sorry, it just bothers me Shane." He rolled his eyes "I told you, if we want to take this seriously, you can't get jealous with every hug. Some things I HAVE to do, even if I don't want to." I began shaking with anger, he wanted to hug her and he knew it. "I'm not a jealous person, you know that." The evil words seem to slide off his tongue "You seem pretty jealous right now, or are you just trying to fight, you just want me to be the bad guy again." My hands balled into fists at my sides "SHE'S YOUR EX SHANE! YOUR EX GIRLFRIEND, I DON'T CARE IF YOU HAVE TO HUG HER, BUT THE FACT THAT YOU LOOKED LIKE YOU HAD WON THE JACKPOT WHEN SHE HUGGED YOU BOTHERS ME!" He rolled his eyes, I swear he's a teenage girl sometimes. "Fine, roll your eyes at me. You immature jerk." He had begun walking away before I started talking, but now he abruptly spun around. "You know what, it's not my fault you have issues, it's not my fault that guy raped you when you were younger, and it's not my fault that you hate your past, but don't push me away because your scared, because once I'm gone. I won't come back!" He left the room without looking back._

The memory abruptly ended and my body began shaking as tears began falling freely. He knew what he had done, and he knew that he said the words he never should have said in the first place. He rubbed my back and stayed silent, no words could make up for what he had done. None.

"I love you."

I looked up at him and kissed his chin.

"I guess I love you too."

He smiled and said

"Sleep now, I'll wake you up when we have to go."


	4. Chapter 4

My eyes fluttered open, something had woken me up but I wasn't sure what. Then I saw him, smiling down at me. I bit my lip and looked at him in wonder. No matter how many times you look at a person, no matter how many late night conversations you may have with them, there's always that something in them. That one look that just shines, and it bothers me when I look at Shane because I want to know what puts that extra kick in his step, that extra shine in his eyes. He grunted and I laughed, he knew it made me laugh, he sounded like a caveman when he did it. I sat up and my back cracked, I shivered and whispered "Ew."

He laughed at me and said "That's gross." I nodded my head in agreement. Getting up I stretched out my legs and arms, he was watching with careful eyes. "Do you care to enlighten me on what is so interesting about me stretching?" He laughed and said bluntly "When you stretch like that your boobs get pushed forward, its sexy."

I rolled me eyes and walked back in the bathroom. He followed after me slowly, afraid of what I was doing. I looked behind and smiled at him as I attempted to fix my messed up hair. He stepped lightly into the room and scrunched up his face as if there was a bad smell in the room. I laughed quietly.

"If I smell so bad you could just tell me."

He laughed and came up behind me wrapping his arms around my waist. I placed my hand on his arms and looked in the mirror. His hair was just a little messed up with stray hairs flying here and there, and his eyes just seemed a little to worried for such a happy person. He seemed tired and had bags under his eyes.

Yet he was still so perfect. The way his muscles seemed to be bulging as he held me, and that light smile that was playing at the corner of his lips. I turned my head and kissed him, it was a simple kiss but it still gave me butterflies. My knees were weak and I thought I would pass out it was making me so lightheaded. He made me feel like no one had before in this world.

I pulled back and looked at us again, he had some lipstick smeared on his lips. I laughed quietly and as I looked in the mirror I realized something…

We may have a messed up relationship, we may yell a lot, and I may be a very troubled girl, but with the way we love each other nothing can tear us apart.


End file.
